


Bad Wolf

by JennyTylerSmith



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyTylerSmith/pseuds/JennyTylerSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU What if the Anne Droid had killed Rose? What if it wasn't a secondary transmitter but a disintegrator? Broken and suffering the loss of Rose, the Ninth Doctor uses the Delta Wave, destroys the Daleks and regenerates. With Jack and Doctor now travelling alone, how will they react when they run into a girl who looks exactly like their Rose? And how does she have some of her memories? Can the Doctor solve this mystery? Their story is far from over. DoctorxRose. Rewrite of S2, S3 and S4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Prologue starts off in Parting of the Ways with the Ninth Doctor debating whether to use the Delta Wave or not.
> 
> Basically this is set in an AU where Rose was killed in the episode 'Bad Wolf'. More mysteries will be revealed further along. Enjoy and review if you want to!

Chapter 1

 

This was all it had boiled down to again.

A choice, a choice to kill the Daleks at the expense of another species. This time it was Earth and he still held the same hesitancy that he had when Gallifrey was concerned.

Could he do it? Do another genocide?

If he started it, thousands of innocent lives would be lost, but if he didn't then the Daleks would terrorise the Universe, including Earth itself. Could he live with himself if one Dalek escaped again? No, he knew that answer very well. This had occurred in the first place because one Dalek had escaped.

Already few innocent lives were lost. Lynda with 'y' was exterminated, thousands of contestants and staff of Game Station were also exterminated. He even heard Jack dying.

Worst of all, Rose was dead too.

Just thinking about her broke his hearts even more. He had failed her in more than one ways. He didn't make it in time. He had been too late to save her. He unintentionally killed the one person who have the utmost faith and trust in him. They destroyed her, turned her into ashes and swept her away like something meaningless when she was worth so much more.

And he never told her.

He knew that what he had started to feel for her was not normal. Not a simple friendship that he had deemed. It went deeper than that. He cared too much for her and he had hated it because he knew how short human lives were. If he had gotten too attached then the inevitable separation would hurt more. So he kept her at arms length. How wrong was he. He was completely attached to her anyway and regret started burning him the instant she turned to dust.

"What are you Doctor? Coward or Killer." 

The Emperor's question startled the Doctor and brought him out of his thoughts.

The Emperor's question intrigued him. Was he a coward? Would he allow them to live? If he didn't use the Delta Wave every single creature in this solar system would be in danger. Far more people would die than the current population of Earth. The long term effect would be even more terrifying. Could he be a coward? The answer seemed very crystal clear but he knew very well that if Rose had still been here, alive and well beside him he would think twice about using the Delta Wave. The thought of him sacrificing her to kill the Daleks would have made him a coward. He had already did that once and it broke him. After that incident he knew that there is no way he could sacrifice her.

But she wasn't here now, she was dead and he was falling in the darkness fast. He had realized when she died that she had been his anchor into light and now he was free falling.

He knew his decision now.

Smiling sardonically, he gave his final reply.

"Killer if it means to save the Universe from you."

He pushed down as hard as he possibly could.

Blood curling screams of the Daleks and his own voice echoed.


End file.
